Corporation CullenHaleMcCartySwan
by MC-y-EC
Summary: Isabella Swan la única hija de, Charlie Swan, unos de los cuatro jefes de Corporation CHMS, quiere saber que paso con sus amigos sus cuatro años de ausencia y la razón de su separación. El amor que antes había entre sus amigos ¿ya no existe? TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Isabella Swan la única hija de unos de los cuatro jefes de Corporation CHMS, quiere saber que paso con sus amigos sus cuatro años de ausencia y porque se separaron. El amor que antes había entre Alice Cullen- Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale-Emmett McCarthy y Edward Cullen-Isabella Swan ¿ya no existe? ¿Podrá Isabella completar su 'misión' y sobrevivir al colegio al mismo tiempo? Los jefes de Corporation CHMS quieren que la empresa se quede entre familia así que sus planes son casarlos a todos juntos por obligación, pero ¿sus esposas se opondran?.

* * *

Capitulo 1  
Comienzo

**16 de Enero de 2012  
Vuelo New York City a Seattle**

**Querido diario:**  
**Yo soy Bella, Bella Swan, tu nueva propietaria, mi abuela me ha convencido de que a esta edad es tiempo que tenga un nuevo amigo al cual le puedo contar todas mis preocupaciones, alegrías, penas, etc. sin que se lo diga a alguien.**  
**Ahorita me encuentro en un avión rumbo a Forks, Washington donde me quedare con mi papá y mi mamá hasta que termine el instituto y que me vaya a la Universidad.**  
**Para que sepas un poco de mi te voy a decir que a mis doce años de edad mis papas me mandaron a vivir con mi abuela ya que ellos pensaban o tal vez todavía siguen pensando que necesitaban más tiempo a solas y que yo necesitaba un cambio de ambiente. No me puedo quejar de estos últimos 4 años ya que mi abuela es dulce, me quiere y cocina muy bien; pero también en estos años he aprendido a serrarme con las personas que me rodean y a no decir quién soy en realidad pero he aprendido a leer los rostros de las personas, ahora se me da muy bien ver las emociones de los demás.**  
**Eso ha sido todo diario.**

Lo serré con un candado y me puse la llave en mi collar.

_"Por favor todos los pasajeros abróchense sus cinturones, hemos llegado al aeropuerto de Seattle."  
_

Hice lo que la voz del piloto dijo. En minutos ya estaba bajando del avión.

.

.

Cuando salí, estaba buscando a mis padres pero lo único que vi fue a alguien con un letrero que decía: Señorita Swan  
Fui a donde estaba el señor con el cartel y lo reconocí, era Joe, el chofer de la familia, cuando lo reconocí, deje mis maletas en el suelo y lo fue a abrazar y él me respondió el abrazo diciendo que era un gusto volver a verme.  
Fuimos al carro, y otra sorpresa, era una limusina Ferrari al verla me quede en shock, ni siquiera habían salido en América solo en Europa. Pero era de esperarse mi papa junto con sus tres mejores amigos, eran los propietarios de una cadena de hoteles que estaba por todo el mundo, desde Chile hasta Rusia, y ellos tres eran multimillonarios.

Subimos, me acomode y durante el viaje de 3 horas, Joe me explico lo que había pasado durante mi ausencia, los Hoteles crecieron, mis padres se mudaron de casa, tengo un perrito y pasado mañana entraba al colegio, ya que ya habían comenzado y me dieron un día para acomodarme y acostumbrarme. Por lo menos esta vez mis padres pensaron en mí.

.

.

Entre a la casa, la cual era muy grande, tenía una sala, un comedor, la cocina, un estudio, un baño en el primer nivel (muy grandes); en el segundo nivel estaba el cuarto de mis padres, y sus oficinas; y por ultimo en el tercer nivel estaba mi cuarto junto a él, había un piano negro muy bonito y una biblioteca con muuuchos libros.

Entré a mi cuarto y comencé a desempacar mi ropa y mis zapatos, Las coloque todas en el armario, pero me sobro mucho espacio. Luego puse mis libros en el estante que estaba arriba de un escritorio, puse mis objetos de higiene en el baño, pegue unas fotos en la pared y por ultimo puse mi diario en una gaveta del escritorio bajo llave.

Una empleada toco la puerta de mi cuarto me dijo que la cena ya estaba lista, a lo cual yo respondí con un simple" gracias".

.

.

La cena había estado muy bien, cuando iba subiendo las gradas me recordé de una pregunta que me había estado poniendo desde el aeropuerto. Encontré al mayordomo, el mismo que teníamos cuando me fui, y le pregunte:

- disculpa Luis ¿no sabes donde están mis padres?

- el señor y la señora Swan están en una junto con el señor Cullen, Hale y McCarthy y sus esposas -dijo

- Muchas Gracias Luis

- para servirle

Así que había una reunión de los jefes de Corporation CHMS.

Subí a mi cuarto y me puse a ver tele, en algún momento me quede dormida.

* * *

Se que es muy corto, pero mañana actualizamos.

Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Reunión

Renée POV

Hoy viene de regreso mi hija, ella era o bueno es fantástica y una buena niña, ella ahora tiene 16 años y es bonita. Aunque ella no lo crea, mi mamá nos ha estado mandando fotos de ella , de cómo ha crecido a lo largo de estos cuatro años. La tuvimos que dejar porque era mucho trabajo para nosotros, la empresa apenas se estaba levantando y teníamos que hacer todo lo posible para que fuera una de las mejores, los otros empresarios también tienen hijos, y tienen la misma edad que Bella; ellos a comparación de nosotros, contrataron niñeras y le dijeron a sus mamás si no podían cuidar a sus hijos por un tiempo en sus casas, ellas aceptaron. Lo malo es que mamá no podía venir ya que ella es la jefa de un corporación muy importante en New York y no podía dejarlo entonces no podía venir y con mi esposo, Charlie, decidimos enviarla con ella.

Hoy no íbamos a estar presentes cuando ella viniera ya que teníamos una reunión de los jefes de Corporation CHMS y teníamos que ir. Normalmente estas reuniones duraban alrededor de 12 horas.

Llegamos al edificio y subimos a la sala de juntas, ya solo faltábamos nosotros y los Hale. Nos sentamos y saludamos a todos. Minutos después los Hale llegaron.

-Bueno ya estamos todos aquí así que comencemos- dijo Carlisle C.

Todos asentimos.

.

.

-Bueno, ahora quiero hablar de algo importante-dijo William H.- quienes van a heredar la empresa-

- Nuestros hijos- dijo Charlie

- Si pero entonces van a haber 7 jefes y si sus esposos o esposas también son jefes, entonces van a haber 14 jefes- dijo otra vez William

Todos nos quedamos pensando y creo que todos teníamos la misma idea.

- Entonces se van a tener que casar juntos- dijo Ethan M.

-Matrimonio arreglado- dijo Carlisle. Todos los hombres dijeron "si" al mismo tiempo.

Las mujeres nos miramos y dijimos "No". Ellos se voltearon a vernos.

- No queremos que nuestros hijos se casen por obligación- dije

-Queremos que sean felices- dijo Jennifer M.

- y que decidan con quien casarse- dijo Lily H.

- Queremos que se casen por amor- Finalizo Esme C.

Los hombres nos miraron muy atónitos.

- ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Carlisle

- si quieren casarlos entre ellos, van a tener que hacer lo que esté en sus manos para que vuelvan a ser como eran de pequeños- dijo Esme

-¿Cómo eran de pequeños?- pregunto Ethan

-¿No se recuerdan?- pregunte. Todos los hombres negaron y nosotras suspiramos

- Su juego favorito-dije

- se llamaba " Nuestra Boda"- dijo Lily

- y lo dejaron de jugar cuando tenían 9 años, porque todos se burlaban de ese juego- dijo Jennifer

Todos comenzaron a pensar y después se les prendió el foquito y reaccionaron.

- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?-dijo Charlie

- Con Isabella- dijo Esme

La mire con cara de ¿Que estás diciendo?

Suspiro- Cuando Isabella se fue, los chicos se separaron y... Ya no son amigos; así que pienso que Isabella puede juntar de nuevo a los chicos- dijo Esme

Todos asintieron

-Pero... En total son siete, eso significa que alguien se quedara sin pareja- dije

.

.

-bueno ya arreglamos todo, así que nos vemos mañana- dijo Carlisle

-mmmm... Nosotros no vamos a venir mañana, vamos a estar con Bella- dije

- ooo... Está bien... Entonces nos vemos pasado mañana...- dijo William

.

.

Subimos al cuarto de Bella y la vimos dormida, le apagamos la tele y le dimos un beso en la frente; nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto y nos dormimos, estábamos muy cansados después de descubrir lo que tenía que hacer Isabella.

* * *

Sentimos mucho la tardansa. no teniamos internet. tambien sentimos que los capitulos sean muy cortos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Padres

Bella POV

_"Estaba soñando muy tranquilamente sobre mi infancia: estaba en el colegio, de Forks, tenía seis años y estaba junto a mis cinco mejores amigos: Alice y Edward Cullen, Rosalie y Jasper Hale y Emmett McCarty. Estaba en el patio del colegio, era el receso y nos pusimos a jugar nuestro juego favorito: "nuestra Boda". Era raro, pero nos gustaba, cada quien elegía a su compañero antes siempre escogíamos a parejas diferente, pero ahora después de descubrir con quien nos llevábamos mejor siempre elegíamos a los mismo. Era la boda de Rosalie y Jasper la llevaba del brazo asía el "altar" donde estaba Emmett y como "padre" estaba Edward. Edward comenzó con su discurso..."_

Una voz me despertó:

-Señorita Swan despierte-

Me desperté, me levante y restregué mis ojos para poder ver bien y vi que era la misma empleada que ayer.

-Buenos días- dije

-Buenos días señorita, sus padres la esperan para el desayuno, báñese y cámbiese- dijo

- disculpe ¿será que me puede hacer un favor?- pregunte

- si claro lo que usted quiera señorita- respondió

- no me llame señorita o señorita Swan o Isabella Swan o señorita Isabella, no quiero que me diga nada formal, si no que dígame Bella y no me trate de Usted si no que de tu, por favor- dije

-mmmm... Estaba bien pero... Solo podré hacerlo si sus padres no me escuchan y si tu también me tratas de tu- dijo ella

-Está bien... yyyy... Mmmm... ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?-

-mmmm... Si claro.. Mi nombre es Melissa pero mis amigos me dicen Mel-

Si, ya tenía una amiga en la casa. Le tendí la mano y ella hizo mismo- mucho gusto en conocerte Mel- dije

- lo mismo digo Bella- dijo Mel.

Mel salió de la habitación así que hice lo que ella me dijo, me fui a bañar y me eche mi champo favorito, es de fresas. Luego me cambie, nada especial, unos jeans azules y una blusa roja que decía con letra moradas "I love me" y me puse unos keds morados, me agarre el pelo con una cola, me vi en el espejo y me di la aprobación, estaba presentables para los "señores".

Comencé a bajar, llegue a la cocina y dije:

-Buenos días-

Papá dejo a un lado el periódico que estaba leyendo y mamá dejo a un lado el iPad que estaba usando en el cual pude ver que estaba leyendo también el periódico, solo que en formato electrónico.

-Buenos días hija- dijo papá

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?- pregunto mamá.

- Bien, tranquilo pero cansando- respondí mientras me sentaba.

- me alegra saber que fue tranquilo- dijo mamá.

Otra empleada comenzó a servir los platos con el desayuno. Papá volvió a hablar:

- ¿Cómo te fue con la abuela?-

-Bien, es buena y se preocupa por mí- respondí

-me alegra saberlo- dijo papá- ¿Como esta ella?- pregunto él otra vez

- bueno... Pues está muy bien, todos los días íbamos al gimnasio por lo menos unas horas- respondí

- creo que podrás seguir haciendo eso, todos los días a las 3 de la mañana voy al gimnasio que esta en el sótano- Dijo mamá

Wow... Un gimnasio en la casa, en un sótano... Que normal... Pensé sarcásticamente.

-¿Encerio?- pregunte

-sí- respondió-si quieres podemos ir juntas- dijo

- sí, me encantaría mamá- dije

Quería pasar tiempo con mis padres así que la mejor forma de hacerlo era pasar tiempo juntos ¿No?... Luego de eso ya no hablamos hasta que termine y dije "muchas gracias" a lo cual mamá y papá respondieron al unismo "buen provecho". Subí a mi cuarto me cepille los dientes y cuando salí del baño vi que a la par de la puerta estaba parada Mel.

- Tus padres te llaman Bella - dijo ella

-Gracias Mel-respondí

Ella salió al pasillo y comenzó a bajar las gradas. Me puse a pensar que ¿ Por que ella tenía que venir a decirme todo? Pensé. Salí del cuarto y baje. Mis padres estaban sentados en los sillones individuales que estaban en la sala.

-Hija- dijo papá

-Si-

-queremos hablar contigo sobre tu horario- dijo papá

- ok- respondí y me fui a sentar en el medio del sofá de tres lugares

- Bueno primero que nada, como ya sabes mañana vas al colegio y las clases empiezan a las siete de la mañana- solo asentí- Vas a ir al gimnasio a las tres de la mañana con tu madre, entonces te vas a levantar a las dos cuarenta y cinco para vestirte adecuadamente y cepillarte.- solo volví a asentir- vas a estar una hora con tu madre, después vas a bañarte y te volverás a cambiar, para poder ir presentable al colegio- volví a asentir- a las cinco va a estar listo el desayuno, vas a comer tranquilamente con nosotros y cuando terminemos te vas a ir a cepillar- volví a asentir- a eso de las seis, te vas a ir de la casa, Joe te va a llevar, en la limusina Ferrari-

-¿no puedo manejar yo... Mmm... Otro carro que no sea la... Limusina Ferrari?- pregunte

-No- respondió papá inmediatamente

-lo pensaremos- dijo mamá mucho más tranquila que papá a lo cual papá solo la vio con cara de ¿Que estás diciendo?.. Luego de unos segundos papá siguió:

- te va a ir a dejar al colegio, te vamos a dar dinero para que comas en la cafetería, vas a ir a clases y cuando terminen a las tres y medias Joe ya te va a estar esperando afuera, en el mismo lugar donde te dejo. Cuando regreses a casa vas a comer y te cepillaras. A las cuatro vas a hacer las tareas, puedes elegir cualquier lugar de la casa, después de terminarlas, tienes que sacar a Bobby-

- ¿Quien es Bobby?- pregunte, espero que sea mi perro.

-tu perro, la abuela dijo que te gustaban así que con tu madre decidimos de comprarte uno, es un Golden Retriever, así que necesita mucho cuidado, ahorita ya tiene cuatro meses y está bien educado, su casa está en el jardín.- Siii, puse una gran sonrisa en mi boca, al fin iba a tener un perro.

- luego de sacar a Bobby, estas libre de hacer lo que te plazca dentro de la casa y si quieres salir nos vas a tener que preguntar y alguien va a tener que ir contigo ¿Entendiste o vuelvo a explicar?- pregunto de ultimo papá.

- No, todo está bien, ¿Me puedo retirar?- pregunte

- si claro- dijo papá

Antes de irme le di un beso en la mejilla a papá y a mamá y luego les dije "gracias".


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Mini Visita

Salí de la sala y fui al jardín a ver a Bobby. Jugué con el con su pelota a lanzársela y el como buen perro la traía, luego de jugar alrededor de una hora, entre a casa y fui a mi cuarto a por mi diario. Luego fui al cuarto donde estaba el piano y me senté para poder tocar un poco; comencé a tocar mientras veía la vista, luego comencé a escribir en mi diario:

**17 de enero de 2012**

**Mi casa**

**Querido diario: **

**Ya me instale, pero no estoy acostumbrada a que allá 4 empleados, un chofer y una cocinera... Ya he hablado con mis padres pero todavía no he podido preguntarles porque me mandaron con la abuela. Con mi mamá ya di el primer paso, ahora hoy a hacer ejercicio con ella todas las mañanas; con mi papá no puedo decir lo mismo ya que no se como acercarme a él, no se qué tenemos en común...Bobby va a ser un buen compañero, es bueno y muy educado aunque los empleados dicen que mamá no deja que entre a casa, pero eso esta por cambiar, mañana en la mañana hablare con ella con dejarle a Bobby ir a a mi habitación. Mañana es mi primer día de clases, y estoy asustada, no se que voy a hacer, no se si mis amigos todavía me recuerdan y no se si todavía están aquí, no he podido hablar con ellos desde que me fui, porque mi papá decía que eso no me iba a ayudar a adaptarme a New York; y lo que cae peor es que en todos los colegios siempre se separan en grupos: **

**Los Populares**

**Las Porristas**

**Los Atletas**

**Los que siempre están a la Moda**

**Las Chismosas**

**Los que son Tranquilos (se llevan con todos)**

**Los "Neutros"**

**Los Inteligentes o "nerds"**

**Las Ratas de Biblioteca **

**Los de Juegos de Mesa**

**etc... Espero encontrar a mis amigos...**

**Esto ha sido todo Diario.**

Lo cerré volví a colocar la llave en mi cuello y lo volví a poner en mi escritorio, bajo llave.

Baje al primer nivel y vi que mamá estaba hablando con alguien y mi papá estaba en la sala donde tenía una laptop en las piernas. Me fui donde estaba papá y hable:

-¿Qué haces?-

-Trabajo- dijo

-Mmmm... Hablando de eso ¿no tenían que estar trabajando?- pregunte

- sí pero pedimos el día libre- dijo papá

-O- dije, sorprendida

Luego de esa "conversación" volví a subir, para tocar el piano. Toque alrededor de tres canciones tal vez hasta que:

-Ya está el almuerzo- dijo Mel

-Gracias Mel- respondí

Me pare y baje a almorzar, mis padres ya estaban allí.

.

.

Estaba en mi habitación cepillándome, cuando me recordé que todavía no había ido a la biblioteca.

En la biblioteca me di cuenta que habían muchos libros, los estantes llegaban hasta el techo y estaban bien organizados. Me puse a buscar un libro que no había leído desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo encontré. Padre Rico Padre Pobre. Me senté en uno de los sillones que había y comencé a leer.

.

.

Faltándome pocas páginas, Mel entro y hablo:

- Bella, disculpa que te interrumpa pero vino visita y tu mamá quiere que saludes-

- eeemmm... Está bien Mel- dije

Mientras bajaba me preguntaba ¿Quien seria?

Llegue a la sala y vi a una mujer, se me hacia conocida pero... ¿Quién era?...

-Isabella- me abrazo

-hola- dije

-¿Recuerdas quién soy?- pregunto

-mmmmm... Eres- un nombre... Mmm...-¿Je...Jennifer?- pregunte

-Sí que tienes buena memoria- dijo

Solo sonreí, al ver que íbamos a hablar, me senté mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

-¿Como fue el viaje?- pregunto

-no me quejo- dije. Jennifer voltio a ver a mis padres... ¿Estaban hablando con la mirada?

-Te gusta tocar piano ¿No?- pregunto.

Solo asentí

-¿me puedes mostrar un poco?- pregunto

Le iba a decir que no era buena... Pero mi mamá respondió por mí.

- claro le encantaría- dijo mi mamá, dedicándome una sonrisa, con cara de lo vas a hacer.

-si- dije

Llegamos al piano y comencé a tocar una canción que le encantaba a mamá: Someone like you de Adele

.

.

-WOW... Qué bueno que has seguido tocando, porque desperdiciar un talento como el tuyo no sería justo ¿O sí?- pregunto

Yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-Bueno adiós, nos vemos otro día- me dio un abrazo y un beso y esta vez sí le respondí al abrazo y también le si un beso; mis padres y Jennifer solo sonrieron.

.

.

Estaba en mi cuarto y Mel llego:

- ya esta lista la cena- dijo

-gracias- dije

Baje las gradas y cuando llegue a la cocina solo dije:

-lo siento pero hoy no tengo habré así que solo comeré una manzana y me iré a dormir.-

Fui a traer la manzana y cuando iba de regreso les fui a dar un beso en la mejilla a mis padres y por ultimo dije "feliz noche" y ellos dijeron lo mismo.

Termine mi manzana me puse mi pijama y me fui a mi cama; me puse a pensar:

Ya no soy la misma Bella de 13 años la cual decía todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza, esa Bella esta en lo más, más, más profundo de mi; ahora soy la Bella silenciosa, la cual solos se suelta con las personas que le inspiran confianza y cuando no es el centro de atención. Eso fue lo último que pensé antes de caer los brazos de Morfeo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5  
Clase y Padres Buenos

Me levante con el sonido del despertador. Me cambie y baje las escaleras, en el último tramo de estas, casi me caía, creo que se debe a la falta de sueño. Cuando llegue al "gimnasio" mamá ya estaba allí. Comenzamos a ejercitamos y le pregunte:

-¿Bobby puede ir a mi cuarto?-

-eeee… no se-dijo

-por favor- dije, haciendo un puchero como el que hacía de chiquita.

-pero lo tienes que estar viendo todo el tiempo-

-ok-

.

.

Me vestí con nos jeans azules, una blusa roja que decía "This is ME" y me puse mis converse, me deje mi pelo suelto y baje a desayunar; mama y papa ya estaban allí, platicando pero cuando llegue pararon… eso fue muy raro…

Termine de comer en tiempo récord, y, como estaba cansada me dormí tal vez como unos quince minutos porque Mel me llego a levantar, diciendo que Joe ya estaba listo…Agarre mi mochila, baje corriendo las gradas al salir por la puerta dije "adiós" a lo cual mis padres respondieron con un "que te vaya bien". Entre al carro, o… bueno Limusina… Joe dijo:

-el colegio esta a treinta minutos de la casa así que puede dormirse si así lo desea-

-Gracias… solo una pregunta- dije

-adelante- dijo Joe

-¿Por qué treinta minutos, si se supone que este carro es rápido?- dije

-no me gusta la velocidad- respondió

-o- dije

No me pude dormí, porque el paisaje que pasaba por la ventana era hermoso, todo tenía un color tan vivo pero a la vez sombrío… era... misteriosos.

Llegamos al colegio, me baje y le dije a Joe gracias. Cuando llegue no había mucha gente todavía, lo cual era bueno. Camine para adentro, tenía que ir a la ¿secretaria? Creo… bueno fui, cuando llegue había una señora un poco vieja.

-Isabella ¿no?- dijo

Asentí

-Bueno aquí está tu horario y un mapa del colegio, para que no te pierdas- dijo dándome unos papeles

-Gracias- dije

-también tiene que hacer que los profesores firme esto- dijo mostrándome un papel de asistencia

-ok- dije

-espero que sea una buena estudiante Isabella- dijo la señora

Solo asentí- gracias- dije

Salí, vi mi horario: Literatura, salón 307, señor T ¿T? que apellido. Vi el mapa y justamente cuando lo veía me tope con alguien.

-lo siento- fue lo primero que dije

-no, no te preocupes- dijo una voz femenina.

Levante la cabeza y era una chica normal.

-Eres Isabella ¿no?- preguntó

- solo Bella- dije

-aaa… bueno yo soy Ángela-

- gusto en conocerte-dije

Entonces a lo lejos oí que una voz masculina llamaba a Ángela.

-¿Qué clase tienes ahorita?-preguntó

-Literatura con el señor T-dije

-yo también, ven te llevo y de paso te presento con mi amigo- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-ok- dije

Fuimos a donde estaba su amigo y me presento:

-Bella él es Mike; Mike ella es Bella; tiene clase con nosotros- dijo Ángela

-Que bueno…- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Vámonos que ya va a sonar el timbre- dijo Ángela

En el transcurso del viaje Mike hablo conmigo, hablamos de mis gustos y sus gustos, no se pero me inspiraba confianza este chico… también me dijo que trabajaba en el negocio de su padres y cuando le iba a preguntar donde era, llegamos a la clase justo cuando sonó el timbre.

El señor T ya estaba en la clase, llegue hasta su escritorio le di la hoja de asistencia la firmo y me entregó unos libros y le dijo a toda la clase mi nombre y que tenían que ser buenos conmigo. Me dijo que me sentara junto a Ángela, por lo cual estaba feliz, por lo menos estaba al lado de alguien que conocía.

Comenzó la clase y al parecer estaban hablando sobre el libro Cumbre Borrascosas, uno de mis libros favoritos, ya lo había leído más de 8 veces. Nos dio una hoja de trabajo la cual fui la primera en terminar, se sorprendió mucho y me pregunto:

-¿ya has leído el libro?- pregunto

-es uno de mis favoritos- respondí

Solo asintió, pasaron tal vez unos quince minutos en los cuales me dedique a ver a mí alrededor.

Sonó y Ángela y Mike tenía el mismo horario que yo así que no me separe de ellos las dos primeras horas. Llego el receso, y, pude ver que estaban separados en grupos, ya que Ángela y yo habíamos salido antes de la clase anterior, fuimos los primeros en llegar a la cafetería, nos sentamos en la mesa en la cual ellos siempre se sentaban y fui a pedir una pera. Me explico donde se sentaba cada grupo, y, entendí que esa mesa era la de los "neutros".

Comenzaron a llegar, y Ángela me indicaba quienes era cada quien, primero llegaron los de los juegos de mesa, luego los inteligentes, luego llegaron la chismosas y después de ellas llegaron los demás que estaban en la mesa; Ángela dejo de decirme quienes eran los que entraban y me presento a los de la mesa, eran pocos:

-Ya conoces a Mike así que… Bella este Eric, Eric ella es Bella- dijo

-gusto en conocerte- dijo Eric

-Igual- dije

-Estoy feliz de no ser la única mujer aquí- dijo Ángela emocionada

Solo sonreí y comencé a comer mi pera. Voltee mi cara a la entrada de la cafetería, y, pude ver que entra otro grupo. Le pregunte a Ángela quienes eran y ella me respondió los populares. Los vi bien y creo que pude distinguir a alguien, comencé a procesar la imagen y… lo reconocí, ¡era Edward!, y venia agarrado de la mano con alguien que no conocía ... Entonces entre ese grupo me puse a buscar a los demás, esperando que estuvieran juntos, pero, no… no... Los encontraba, entonces le iba a preguntar a Ángela… pero sonó el timbre

Fui a la clase con Ángela.

.

El almuerzo llego, fui a hacer fila; mientras esperaba vi que unas chicas se metían a la fila y empujaban a todos; pero no pude ver el rostro de ninguna.

-¿quiénes son ellas?- le pregunte a Ángela que estaba atrás mío.

-bueno... Ellas también forman parte de los populares, pero ellas son las que siempre están a la moda- dijo

-Me tienes que explicar mejor eso- dije

-si, cuando estemos en la mesa -me dijo

Pedimos la comido y nos fuimos a la mesa. Mire a Ángela con cara de: yyyyy.

Suspiro- los "populares" son un conjunto de grupos- asentí-. En los populares están: los tranquilos, que se llevan bien con todos; las Fashion, siempre están a la moda; los atléticos, los que están en los clubes de deportes, pero hay excepciones ; las porristas, son las porristas; y los cool, los que son geniales.- asentí- ;luego están los "neutro" que somos nosotros los normales; y las chismosas- volví a asentir- también están los "nerds" que son los más inteligentes; los de los juegos de mesa; y los obsesionados con la lectura.- dijo

- y ¿Tienen los grupos mmm... Líderes?- Pregunte

-SI-dijo

-¿se puede saber quiénes son?- pregunte

-sí, claro- dijo Ángela

Esta vez Eric hablo- la de los inteligentes es Sara; el de los de juegos de mesa es Steve; y el de los obsesionados con la lectura es Kevin. El de los normales es Mike- dijo señalándolo, el solo sonrió- ; la de las chismosas es Jessica. El de los tranquilos es Jasper; la de las Fashion es Alice; el de los atléticos es Emmett; la de las porristas es Rosalie; y los de los cool son Edward y Tanya-

Cuando termino de decir los nombres, me sorprendí mucho, entonces solo voltee para buscarlos y los vi a todos, pero, solo Alice me vio, y puso una cara idéntica a cuando vez un fantasma.

-¿por qué dos líderes?- pregunte volteando a ver a Eric

-porque antes eran grupos separados y se volvieron novios y entonces juntaron los grupos- dijo

Cuando dijo paso algo en mi interior, algo doloroso. Sonó el timbre y todos comenzaron a salir. Iba muy entretenida con mis pensamientos hasta que mi mala suerte decidió hacer presencia. En unos segundos ya me encontraba en el piso, y mis nalgas me dolían. Levante la cabeza y descubrí que todos me estaban viendo, unos asustados otros sorprendidos y otros ya se querían reír. Vi para un lado y la chica con quien me había tropezado ya se estaba levantando y me veía con unos ojos matadores. Alguien me tendió la mano y vi que era Mike, la agarre y él me ayudo a levantarme. Cuando le iba a pedir disculpas, ella hablo:

-¡¿Que hiciste?-

-Lo siento, estaba distraída- dije

-¿esa es tu excusa?- me vio de arriba para abajo

Solo asentí.

- tal parece que nadie te ha enseñado las reglas chica nueva-

-¿hay reglas?- pregunte, ya me estaba empezando a enojar

-Ja; ¿que si hay reglas?; claro que si, y una de ellas es no molestarme y ¡mucho menos empujarme!- dijo

-lo siento pero yo no te empuje, fue un ac_ci_den_te - dije

-¡tú! ¿Cómo me hablas así? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?- pregunto

-No- respondí

-ya déjala Tanya- dijo Edward

-¡no Edward! Ella tiene que saber quién manda aquí y sobre todo tiene que saber cuál es su estatus social- le dijo a Edward

-YO- dijo señalándose a ella misma- Soy la hija de uno de los jefes de Corporation CHMS- dijo; cuando menciono la corporación, me quede helada, nunca la había visto y eso que siempre estaba en las casas de los amigos de papá.-Para los que no saben que es Corporation CHMS, se los voy a decir- dijo, que hipócrita pensé- es la cadena de hoteles más grande, más famosa y sobre todo la mejor en el MUNDO- dijo

Solo asentí. Lo cual creo que la enfureció más.

-¡¿Y TU QUIEN ERES?- pregunto muy enojada

-Bueno pues yo soy...- no sabía si decirle o no, pero no me iba a dejar libre si no se lo decía- soy Bella- le tendí la mano- Gusto en conocerte Tanya- dije

Ella iba a responder, pero el director llego:

-TODOS A SUS SALONES EN ESTE INSTANTE- dijo el director

Todos nos fuimos a nuestros salones.

.

.

Salí de la última clase del día y fui a dejar el papel de asistencia, cuando llegue La señora hablo:

-Isabella, se me ha olvidado darte las llaves de tu casillero- dijo dándome las llaves.

-Ok, aquí está el papel de asistencia- dije dándoselo

-Gracias- respondió con una gran sonrisa en la cara

Solo asentí y me fui; cuando iba saliendo, Mike me llamo:

-Bella- gritó

Me detuve. Cuando llego a la par mía comenzó a hablar.

- has sido la primera que se ha enfrentado a Tanya- dijo muy contento

-¿enfrentado?- pregunte

-si, has sido la única que la podido responder- dijo

-O- dije

Estábamos caminando en silencio hasta que volvió a hablar.

-¿tienes teléfono? O ¿mail?- me pregunto

-si- dije

- ¿me los das?-pregunto

-si claro, dame tu teléfono- le dije, me lo dio.

En un nuevo contacto, escribí mi número de teléfono y mi mail.

-ten- le dije, entregándole su teléfono.

-gracias- dijo

Llegamos al estacionamiento y justo como había dicho papá, Joe estaba en el mismo lugar donde me dejo. Pude oír que todos estaban murmurando sobre la limo y preguntándose de quien será. Suspire, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, más atención, pensé irónicamente. Me subí a la limo y los murmullos aumentaron.

.

.

Llegue a casa, comí e hice mis tareas. No me tarde tanto. Después saque a Bobby, y Luis me acompaño. Regrese y comencé a escribir:

**18 de enero de 2012  
Mi cuarto**

**Querido diario:**  
**Hoy mi primer día no fue exactamente lo que esperaba, tuve mi primera "pelea" con Tanya y lo peor es que descubrí que ella era hija de uno de los mejores amigos de papá, también descubrí que mis amigos se separaron y que ahora Edward tiene novia; lo bueno de este día es que hice tres amigos, me caen muy bien y son a lo que se les puede decir "normales" y confió mucho en ellos, son buenos.**

**Eso es todo por hoy Diario.**

Luego de escribir me conecte en Messenger; vi que Mike me había enviado una solicitud y la acepte. Minutos después de aceptar a Mike dos solicitudes más me llegaron, leí los nombre y me di cuenta que eran Ángela y Eric; los acepte, minutos después Ángela me hablo.

_AngieAngelita: hola como estas?_

_BellS: hola bien y tú?_

_AngieAngelita: bien q haces?_

_BellS: nada y tú?_

_AngieAngelita: tarea... Entendiste mate?_

_BellS: si te ayudo?_

_AngieAngelita: gracias_

_BellS: en qué ejercicio vas?_

_AngieAngelita: el 8_

_BellS: solo tienes que calcular el área de la figura usando la formula que esta al principio del libro_

_AngieAngelita: ooooo gracias_

_BellS: ya regreso_

Se me ocurrió una buena idea. Mis padres todavía no habían llegado, así que decidí llamarlos.

-¿si?-

-mama-

-¿si hija?-

-¿puedo salir con mis amigos?

-¿cuando?-

-el sábado en la noche-

-¿quienes?-

-todavía falta que les diga, pero si aceptan serian Ángela, Mike y Eric.-

-Te llamo en un rato-

-Ok-

Y corto la llamada.

Regrese a la conversación con Ángela:

_BellS: el sábado en la noche estas libre?_

_AngieAngelita: si por?_

_BellS: quieres salir_

_AngieAngelita: si claro, le podemos decir a Mike y a Eric_

_BellS: mjm, los invitamos a la conversación?_

_AngieAngelita: si_

_MikeSexy y EricOol se unieron a la conversación_  
_  
MikeSexy: Hola_

_EricOol: Hola_

_AngieAngelita: ¿están libres el sábado por la noche?_

_MikeSexy: Si_

_EricOol: SIP ¿por qué?_

_BellS: ¿quieren salir?_

_MikeSexy: claro que si_

_EricOol: ¿a dónde?_

_BellS: los padres de una mi amiga de mi otro colegio son dueños de muchos Clubes Nocturnos, así que iríamos a uno que está en Seattle, nos quedaríamos en un hotel y nos iríamos el domingo en la mañana._

_MikeSexy: Pero... No tendríamos que hacer una larga fila?_

_MikeSexy: no somos muy jóvenes?_

_EricOol: no seas tan negativo Mike_

_BellS: yyy…mi amiga puede hacernos entrar_

_EricOol: entonces VAMOS!_

_AngieAngelita: ya tienes TODO eso listo?_

_BellS: mmm... Solo falta que mis padres confirmen y le tengo que decir a mi amiga._

_MikeSexy: y si no lo hacen? Y si tu amiga no nos ayuda?_

_BellS: encontrare alguna forma de hacerlos entrar en razón, y mi amiga me debe una así que..._

_EricOol: eso es Bella!_

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar.

-¿si?- dije

-Bella, tu padre quiere hablar contigo-

-Ok-

-hija-

-si papá-

-¿que piensan hacer?-

-bueno... Pues... Ir a bailar y divertirnos...-

-¿donde van a ir a bailar?-

-los padres de una amiga del otro colegio son dueños de unos Clubes-

-¿donde van a ir?-

-bueno pues pensaba que como eso está en Seattle, nos podríamos quedar en uno de tus hoteles-

-¿cuándo regresarían?-

- el domingo-

Suspiro- hablamos en casa-

-Ok, nos vemos-

Y... Corto.

Regrese a la conversación, al parecer no habían escrito gran cosa

_BellS: chicos denme sus números telefónicos, así los llamo para confirmarles_

_AngieAngelita: el mío es 341-6740_

_EricOol: 153-94673_

_MikeSexy: 350-9410_

_BellS: gracias_

Hable con ellos otro rato, y después me recordé que tenía que hablar con mi amiga.

-¿si?-

- ¿se encuentra Jane?- pregunte

-sí, soy yo, ¿quién es?

-solo me fui hace menos de una semana, y ¿ya no me reconoces?-

-BELLA-

-ya me había asustado-

-Ja_Ja_Ja; ¿qué te trae a llamarme?-

-ammm... Bueno... Quería ver si podías dejarme entrar a mí a unos amigos a un club-

-si claro, ¿donde?-

-Seattle-

-¿Cuando?-

- sábado-

-Ok, te pondré en la lista y vas a poder entrar con un máximo de 20 invitados-

-¿por qué tantos?-

- porque así son las reglas del club cuando estás en la lista VIP-

-O, gracias amiga-

-haber cuéntame un poco de como es tu colegio ¿hay chicos guapos?-

-bueno pues es bonito, mas chiquito que el de allá... Bueno, pues, sí hay chicos guapos... ¿porque tanto interés?-

- quería saber cómo era-

-¿qué me estas escondiendo?-

- bueno... Pues... Mi mamá se muda a Forks por unas cosas de su trabajo y con mi hermano nos vamos a ir con ella-

-¿Enserio? ¡Qué bueno! ¿Cuando vienen?-

-hasta el sábado de la otra semana-

-okis, mis amigos te van a caer bien-

-ya quiero verlos, y saber con quién se junta mi "hermanita"-

Nos reímos, y entonces vi a Mel, eso solo se significaba una cosa- bueno adiós, mis padres llegaron, hablamos después ¿sí?-

-okis, bye-

-tus padres te esperan abajo- dijo Mel

-gracias Mel-

Me fui corriendo para abajo.

-hija, siéntate- dijo papá

Me senté enfrente de él, y a la par de mamá

- entonces, explícame lo que quieres hacer con tus amigos-

Tome aire- bueno... Yo quería ir a conocer un poco más Seattle, entonces se me ocurrió la idea de ir con mis amigos, y para divertirnos ir a un club, como pensé que sería muy peligroso manejar al estar cansado, se me ocurrió que podíamos ir a dormir a alguno de tus hoteles y así regresar el domingo-

-¿a qué club?-

-mmm... Bueno se llama BMAN-

Lo pensó un rato y pregunto- ¿cómo van a entrar?¿no son muy chicos?-

-Tengo contactos y, de todos modos, no vamos a poder tomar bebidas con alcohol sin un adulto-

-¿que tipo de contactos?-

-la hija del dueño-

-¿como la conociste?-

-era o bueno... Es mi mejor amiga en mi colegio, en Nueva York-

-¿cómo se llama?-

-Jane-

-apellido-dijo un poco molesto

-Volturi-

Allí se enojo papa

-hija ¿estás loca?-

-¿que?-

- ¿POR QUE TE JUNTAS CON UNA VOLTURI?¡ ELLOS SON NUESTROS ENEMIGOS!-

-¿por qué?; pues ¡ porque cuando ustedes me mandaron con la abuela, en el nuevo colegio yo era la chica rara, y, ella fue la única que me dio una oportunidad y desde entonces ella ha sido mi mejor amiga!-

Me fui corriendo a mi cuarto, ya no quería ver a papá

Luego de unos minutos llorando alguien toco y entro.

- hija- dijo papa- lo siento mucho, no quería comportarme así-

-pero ya lo hiciste- dije con mucho odio en mi voz

Suspiro - enserio, lo siento mucho, no sabía eso... ¿con quién vas a ir?- pregunto

Me senté en mi cama, me seque algunas lagrimas que todavía estaban en mi cama y hable:

-con Ángela, Eric y Mike-

- Esta bien, puedes ir-

-¿enserio?-

solo asintió, me Levante y le di un beso con un "gracias"

-ahora vamos a cenar-

.

.

Cuando terminamos de cenar le fui a dar un beso a mamá y también le dije "gracias", sabía que ella había "regañado" a papa y que lo había obligado a que dejara ir. Ella solo dijo "te quiero".  
Subí a mi cuarto, agarre mi celular y le mande un mensajes a mis tres amigos:

"si vamos a ir, les doy los detalles en el colegio  
Atte.: Bella"

Me prepare para dormir, y fui a mi cama, y al no mas poner mi cabeza en la almohada caí en los brazos de Morfeo.


	6. Chapter 6

nunca pusimos esto... porque creemos que es un tanto obvio... pero... aqui va...

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON NUESTROS (tal vez cambiemos la actitud de algunos) SI NO QUE DE LA GRAN ESCRITORA .

* * *

Capitulo 6

Noticias

Me Levante con el sonido del despertador como ayer, solo que esta vez estaba menos cansada.

.

Después de terminar los ejercicios con mamá me arregle y me puse un pantalón negro con una blusa azul hasta los hombros y unos keds azules con sus cintas rojas con puntos. Desayune y poco tiempo después Joe ya estaba listo.

.

Al llegar al colegio, mis amigos ya estaban allí, no más me baje, fui con ellos.

-Buenos días- dije

-hola Bella- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Nos quedamos viendo un rato y después Mike hablo

-¿entonces?-

-el sábado vamos a Seattle- dije

-Yyy...- dijo Eric

-y, vamos ir al club BMAN y luego nos vamos a quedar en un hotel-

-¿Enserio Bella?-pregunto Ángela

Solo asentí

-¿a qué hotel vamos?- pregunto Mike

- mmm... Bueno... No me recuerdo como se llama-era verdad; papa y sus amigos tienen tantos hoteles que ya ni siquiera me recuerdo de cual es cual, pensé- lo único que sé es que la corporación que nombro ayer Tanya es dueña de ese hotel-

-WOW- dijo Eric

-¿cómo vamos a pagar para poder quedarnos allí?- pregunto Eric

-No se preocupen, mi papa dijo que paga todo-

-que bueno es tu papa, no me imagino a mi papa haciendo eso- dijo Ángela

-mmm... Digamos que mi mama lo convenció- dije

Entonces sonó el timbre y me fui a mi clase junto con Ángela

.

.

Era el receso y las dos primeras clases no fueron a lo que se le puede llamar agradable; todos me miraban como que si tuviera un tercer ojo o como que si hubiera matado alguien, pero, Tanya me miraba enojada, Alice me miraba sorprendida y feliz, Rosalie me miraba muy confundida igual que Jasper y Edward, y como siempre Emmett solo me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En el receso hablamos de todo y de nada. El timbre volvió a sonar y fui a clase, estas dos otras clases las compartía con Eric y Mike.

.

.

AL FIN la hora del almuerzo, en matemáticas casi me duermo, estaban algo que ya había visto en Nueva York, y como si fuera poco me dio hambre a media clase así que... Estaba desesperada por que se acabara la clase. Como ayer, hice cola y esta vez fueron las porristas las que se metieron a la fila... Agarre lo que quería comer y fui a la mesa con mis amigos.

-¿cómo vamos ir a Seattle?- pregunto Eric al mismo tiempo en que me senté

-mmm... Bueno... ¿Ustedes tienen carro?- pregunte

-si- respondieron Mike y Ángela

-¿les dejan llevárselo?-

-no creo- dijo Mike

- no se- dijo Ángela

- mmmm... Ok...- suspire, tenía que buscar una solución; y en ese momento se me prendió el foquito...; saque mi celular y escribí:

_"mama, ¿será posible llevarme un carro a Seattle? (sin Joe) porfiiis"_

Se lo envíe a mama, si se lo enviaba a papá sabia que me iba a decir que no, tenia más posibilidades con mama.

-¿que haces?- pregunto Ángela

- preguntando a mi mama si puedo llevarme un carro- dije

-¿Enserio?-

-si... Pero no sé si me van a dejar-dije

-mmm... Bueno si no le puedo preguntar a mis padres-

-no te preocupes Ang, los convenceré-

-pero... Ya hiciste mucho... ¿no crees que tus padres se van a enojar?-

-no se... Y solo he hecho lo suficiente para tener una salida favorable- dije encogiendo de hombros.-mmmm... Se me olvida decirles algo... Si vamos a poder entrar pero para consumir alcohol hay que ser mayor de 18 años- dije

-Ok- dijo Mike desilusionado

Y todos reímos. Cuando paramos, un montón de chicos se nos quedaron viendo... Fue... Mmmm... Incomodo...

Sonó el timbre. Y fui a clase de artes.

.

Después de la hora de artes me tocaba deportes...

Llegue al gimnasio, en esta clase estaba con Ángela y a cambiarme, me puse el pants del colegio y la blusa con el logo del colegio. Salí de los vestí ores y el profesor ya estaba allí.

-todos a las gradas- ordeno

-¿que vamos a hacer hoy?- pregunto Emmett

-hoy vamos a jugar un partido de basquetbol- dijo el entrenador

Un montón de chicos gritaron, entre ellos estaba Mike, Edward y Jasper...

-McCarty, Biers, Cullen y Hale capitanes- dijo el profesor

El profesor nos fue poniendo en cada grupo a la suerte. Yo quede con Emmett, Mike, Irina y Sasha. Ángela quedo con Riley, Royce, Rosalie y Kate. Tanya, Liam, Alice y Ben quedaron con Edward. Jessica, Tyler, Lauren y James quedaron con Jasper.

-primero van a jugar el equipo de Hale y el de Cullen- dijo el profesor

Mientras el partido pasaba, yo hablaba con Ángela.

-¡Swan, Weber! ¡Vallan a jugar!- nos dijo el profesor; todos nos miraba mientras llegábamos a la cancha.

Me gusta el basquetbol y soy buena pero... Nadie lo sabe así que Irina, Sasha y yo nos quedamos en la defensiva y los chicos en la ofensiva. No pasaba nada e Irina y Sasha platicaban así que me puse a ver mis pies... Sin nada mejor que hacer hasta que escuche al entrenador:

-¡Swan! ¡Defiende!- grito

Me di la vuelta y vi que todos estaban aquí... Divise el balón, lo tenía Jasper... Corrí hasta él, se lo quite con un movimiento que me enseño Emmett cuando éramos pequeños. Cuando se la quite, como nadie lo esperaba se quedaron parados y yo por insisto corrí hasta la otra canasta, todos me estaban persiguiendo y yo solo corría cada vez más rápido y... enceste... No me había dado cuenta cómo pero después de haber encestado el partido termino, y ganamos gracias a esa canasta...

Ángela, el entrenador y Mike me felicitaron, los otros todavía estaban en shock, porque una chica encesto... Ahora teníamos que jugar con el equipo de Cullen.

.

Vamos empate, Tanya tiene el balón y cuando tira, salto para impedir que entre a lo cual ella grita mientras yo me muerdo la lengua para no reírme... Emmett se quedo con el balón y encesto... Edward tenía el balón, y quería acercarse pero... Yo no lo dejaría... creo... Fui hasta donde él estaba, me puse enfrente de él, él solo sonrío y comenzó a moverse a la derecha y a la izquierda, pero yo lo seguía y no podía pasar, mientras tanto todos se reían... En un descuido se la quite y comencé a correr al otro lado de la cancha, iba a tirar pero... Tanya me empujo y volví a caer con mis nalgas... Creo que a este ritmo iba a terminar rompiéndomelas... El profesor silbo lo que significaba que el partido había terminado y que ganamos por un punto, mientras todos los del equipo McCarty gritaban yo me iba a los vestidores, termine de cambiarme y al salir, Emmett tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro...

-Buen partido Bella- me dijo Emmett

-igual- respondí mientras iba la estacionamiento

.

.

Después de sacar a Bobby, mis padre vinieron, papa me vio y dijo:

-vamos a hablar-

-Ok- y me fui a sentar al sillón

Ellos llegaron y se sentaron enfrente de mí

-¿cómo les fue?- pregunte

-bien- respondió papa

-me alegro-

- el sábado, Carlisle y Esme Cullen nos han invitado a almorzar- dijo mama

- ¿tengo que ir?- pregunte

-por supuesto- dijo papa

-¿voy a poder ir a Seattle?-

-depende-dijo mama- cuando termine el almuerzo puedes retirarte-

- o sea que el sábado vamos ir a almorzar y después de que termine el almuerzo puedo irme-

-si-

-¿eso es a qué hora?-

-aproximadamente a las dos y media o tres te vas a poder ir- dijo papa

-¿yo sola?-

Papa suspiro

- si, te vas a llevar mi carro- dijo mama

-gracias- me Levante y los abrace

.

.

Después de cenar estaba ya muy cansada así que me fui a dormir, pero, me lleve a Bobby para que durmiera conmigo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Viernes  
Me levante, como los días anteriores seguí mi rutina.

.

.

Ya estábamos en el receso así que les dije a mis amigos:

-mi mama me prestó su carro-

-que bueno- dijo Mike

-¿a qué hora nos iríamos?- pregunto Eric

-mmm... Pues... El sábado tengo que ir a un almuerzo a la casa de los Cul... De unos amigos de mis padres y tengo que ir... Así que sería aproximadamente como a las cuatro puedo ir a sus casas-

Todos asintieron.

-mmm... Una última pregunta ¿donde viven?-

-yo vivo al lado de la tienda de deportes de mis padres- dijo Mike

-para llegar a mi casa tienes que cruzar en la estación de servicios luego cruzas a la derecha y mi casa es la blanca con portón negro- dijo Eric

-mi casa esta a una cuadra del hotel FSForks-dijo Ángela

-mmm... Okeyyy- dije

Las clases transcurrieron como siempre.

.

.

Llegue a casa y comencé la tarea, no estaban tan difíciles que digamos... solo tenía que hacer un resumen del libro de Cumbres Borrascosas y decir que me pareció el libro, y unos ejercicios de matemáticas y aprenderme una canción...

Saque a Bobby y cuando regrese tome mi diario:

**20 de enero**

Mi cuarto

Querido Diario:  
Estoy tan feliz, mis padres me dejaron hacer una salida con mis ahora mejores amigo Ángela, Mike y Eric; va a ser una de las mejores noches de mi vida, lo malo es que tengo que ir a un almuerzo en la casa de los Cullen, si no estoy mal, voy a poder ver a Alice y hablare con ella y bueno voy a poder saber porque se separaron ¿no?, este tiempo me he preguntado quien es Tanya y porque no la conozco... Mañana voy a ser la pequeña Bella de doce años, va a ser mi única oportunidad para conocer la verdad sin que se enteren los del colegio.

No sé si contarles a mis amigos mi "vida", no quiero que nada cambie, porque aunque haya pasado muy poco tiempo desde que los conocí, me siento... bien cuando estoy con ellos, y eso me agrada.

Mi vida va mejorando, espero que te guste lo que escribí hoy Diario.

Guarde mi diario en su lugar donde nadie puede tocarlo. Fui a la habitación donde estaba el piano y comencé a tocar teclas al azar, me comenzó a gustar el ritmo de lo que tocaba así que agarre unas hojas y comencé a escribir las notas que iba tocando. Poco a poco termine, guarde esas notas donde nadie, excepto yo, las podría encontrar.

Todavía tenía tiempo antes de que mis padres vinieran ya que los viernes venían tarde, así que fui a buscar a Mel y la encontré en la cocina:

-hola Mel- dije sentándome en una silla

-Hola Bella-

-¿cómo has estado?- pregunte

-Bien, ¿y tú?- pregunto

-feliz-

Hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo...

-mmm... No me respondas si no quieres pero... ¿cuántos años tienes?-

-tengo 35 años-

-¿enserio? Pareces más joven-

- todos dicen lo mismo, ¿y tu cuántos años tienes?-

-16- dije

-no te ofendas pero...por... Tu actitud...Te creía más vieja...-

-no te preocupes mi abuela y mis amigos me lo decían mucho...-

Nos quedamos hablando hasta que llegaron mis padres, aprendimos muchas cosas la una de la otra...

.

.

Comimos y me fui a mi habitación a ver televisión, minutos después mamá apareció con unas bolsas en la mano...

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunto

-si claro- dije, mientras apagaba la televisión

-mañana como sabes es el almuerzo-

Solo asentí

- pero lo que no sabias es que también van a ir Ethan y Jennifer, y, Wiliam y Lily-

-eso si no lo sabia... Y me imagino que también van a llevar a sus hijo ¿no?-

-mmm... Bueno... La hija de Jennifer no va a poder ir porque tiene que hacer unos exámenes del colegio-

-o-dije

-mmm... Si... Y... Aquí te traje esto- dijo dándome las dos bolsas

-¿que es?-

-ábrelas - dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Abrí la primera y había una blusa como... ¿Corinto?, un pantalón entre azul y negro, en la otra había unos botines negros de gamuza, un short azul oscuro, una blusa de tirantes negra y una chaqueta negra de cuero.

-¿para qué?- pregunte

- bueno, uno para el almuerzo de mañana y otro para tu salida-

-¿enserio?-

-si... Digamos que revise tu armario y no tenias nada para ponerte en la noche, así que junto con Esme, Jennifer y Lily fuimos a escoger algo para la noche y... Creo que nos emocionamos mucho así que también elegimos algo para el almuerzo- dijo mamá un poco nerviosa

-gracias- le di un gran abrazo

- no hay de que... Y recuerda que mañana no hacemos ejercicio ¿ok?-

-claro, gracias por avisarme-

Antes de intentar dormirme me conecte a Messenger...

_AngieAngelita: hola, que vas a llevar mañana?_

_BellS: hola, un short azul una blusa negra unos botines negros y una chaqueta de cuero y tú?_

_AngieAngelita: una falda negra, una blusa blanca y tacones negros..._

_BellS: mmmm... Pudo pedirte un favor?_

_AngieAngelita: Claro que si, para eso son las amigas no?_

_BellS: Sabes donde viven los chicos?_

_AngieAngelita: Si_

_BellS: mmmm... Mañana puedo pasar por ti primero y después me ayudas a encontrar la casa de los demás?_

_AngieAngelita: claro que si_

_BellS: Gracias... Te recuerdo que tienes que llevar pijama_

_AngieAngelita: o es cierto, gracias por recordarme... Hablando de eso... Vamos a dormir en la misma habitación con los chicos?_

_BellS: no creo... pero…Mañana te digo Si?_

_AngieAngelita: okis_

_AngieAngelita: te dejo... Voy a salir con mis padres... Adiós nos vemos mañana..._

_BellS: ok, entonces nos vemos mañana_

Cerré mi Messenger y abrí Twitter, busque a Ángela, Mike y Eric y los seguí...

**BellaS** TODO listo **#MiKE #bEric y #AngelW.** Mañana a disfrutar :D

Ya me estaba cansando así que decidí ir a dormirme mañana iba a ser un día muy agitado y emocionante…


End file.
